Kai's Diary
by I Am The Batman
Summary: What I think would've happened about 2 years before the game. Kai writes about the things that happened around the time Bohan became a warlord. Finally done!
1. Just adopted!

**Note:**This fic will be written in the typical diary form for a time. I'm currently planning a sequel to this but clearly isn't working on it now.

**Disclaimer:**I don't anything in this story currently.

* * *

July 1st, 1798

Dear Journal,

Yesterday, my father gave me this journal. Today, my clan was killed. Including my father.I will be writing in this as a diary to preserve their memory. Anyway, somehow I found this feather and ink bottle, it must have been owned be the people who killed my clan. The killers were probably Bohans soldiers. It's sad that they were so clueless that they missed the least inconspicuous person in my clan. I hear someone coming! It might be some of Bohans soldiers to sweep the area again! Ther's a nice human sized boulder that I can hide behind! Okay, I'm behind the rock, and it seens like they can't see me. Maybe I could use my _Twing Twang _to threaten them. That sends me to another topic. _Twing Twang_ is my bow thing that I got from my dad. They look strong, should I threaten them, or not? Meh, I should.

_Five minutes later..._

It turns out that they're fairly decent people, and one guy even asked to adopt me! The guy is the leader of they're clan, and has a daughter named Nariko who's grown up. And the guy's quite old, but he must believe that age is just a number. I guess I'll try to write tomorrow cause were walking backto the people's village. Until tommorow!

* * *

I think this was good, kinda short though. R&R please.


	2. Shopping

**Note and Disclaimer:**There's a light spoiler warning from here on, and I don't own Heavanly Sword or Kai.

* * *

July 2nd, 1798

Dear Journal,

We've arrived at the village where the man who adopted me lives. His daughter is very nice but has a bad reputation. I think I wrote this in the page before this, but, her name is Nariko. How she got her reputation is a long story so I'll get to that later. I still have some money left from my old village, so I'm gonna go spend it, if I can, in about an hour. I don't know what I'm gonna buy because threre isn't a very big selection of stores, but I'll see what I can do.

Later...

I just got back from the store near the house I'm living in and they have alot of stuff at that store! I got stuff like arrows for _Twing Twang_, a pretty braclet made out of shells, and a bunch more things that I don't really need. So far everyone in this little village is quite nice, except for these idiots who were picking on Nariko, but she showed them. She kicked their butts all the way to the place where those white bears live. And they live really far away. Nothing intresting happened today other than that so I'll stop writing. Oh yeah, and I'll start writing 'Dear Diary' at the top of the page cause people say it's a bit more normal. Bye!

* * *

Again, kinda short. Hope you don't mind it's shortness. R&R please.


	3. Nice and multicolored!

**Note and disclaimer**:As you can see , I've had trouble thinking of things to write with. But the next couple entries will be longer, I promise! I don't own Heavanly Sword or Kai. Do I have to put these things in every chapter?

* * *

July 4th, 1798

Dear Diary,

I couldn't write in you yeasterday because Nariko took my ink bottle and writing feather. Yeah, so you wanted the story behind Nariko. She was born about twenty one years ago from her moms daying body. There is a little legend here that a deity would have been born that moment, but alas she was born, and the clan wept. It was quite hard to get over for themm but a bit harder for father. From what Nariko told me, father was always her mentor first, and her actual father second. Anyway, that's the short version of the story, the elongated version is alot longer. I just gotta think of something intresting intresting that happened today or yesterday. Um... the clans elders gave me some things to decorate _Twing Twang_ and my arrows with. They're nice and muticolored. They're like beads and feathers combined! And I guess the past four days have been okay, some bad weather though. Bye.

* * *

Jeez, I'm starting to lose my imagination. But things will be better in the next chapter. Promise(again).


	4. Mom's rock collection

**Note:**The chapters are getting longer, as you can see. And they will continue to get longer.

* * *

July 7th, 1798

Dear Diary,

Nariko 'took' my ink bottle again! But she didn't steal my writing feather, which I hid inconspicuously, so I gotta hide my stuff from people here. Back when my old village was around, I hid my moms rock collection, she couldn't find it for months. She loved that rock collection. I still have some of it, well the part of it that was still hid, and the rest was destroyed by Bohans soldiers. Anyway, a few weapons and horses arrived from a neighboring village for us. How generous! And there has been a little rumour that the prince(Bohan) became a warlord. He's supposed to be really powerful but, one of the only villages that was attacked was my old one, and he doesn't really like clans like us. This kid just yelled through my window that Bohan destroyed my village, as if I already knew that! I saw the guy there directing the attack! I hear he's planning on attacking more villages, and seems to like suffering. Another village he destroyed had tons of children and women there, not very many weapons or martial artists there. The whole village was destroyed, all the population killed. I'd teach him a lesson if I could. But father says I'm too young for war and I'd get killed or seriously injured. I'm kinda running out of things to write about, so we'll see what'll happen next time! Bye.

* * *

See! It's a bit longer! Since I'm getting a bit of feedback on this story, I'll continue it. R&R please.


	5. New school built!

**Note:**Another short one. I think next entry will be longer.

* * *

July 9th, 1798

Dear Diary,

I'm having a little problem with writing 'Dear Diary' at the top of the page. Maybe it's that I'm really stubborn or something. Apparently Bohans army is getting closer and closer to this village each day. His army first started out at a small village about a seven hour wagon ride away, which would be a 15 hour walk. Spies say that he's planning on an attack on us but he's worried too. Must be because we have a powerful army. And my sister with her large collection of swords. She says she'll teach me how to use them since I only know how to use projectiles(tings like bows and arrows and crossbows). There is a new school that was built for only girls and father is thinking of enrolling me in it. I don't want to go mainly because they don't have any sports there. Well, if dancing is a sport then yeah, they do have sports, but truthfully I don't dance. I'm running out of things to write so I'll find out more about this new school. Bye. P.S. I think they might have uniforms at this school. How dumb is that?

* * *

It's short again!! NO!! R&R please.


	6. Stupid uniforms

**Note:** I'm running out of little note to put on. That is my note.

* * *

July 11, 1798

Dear Diary,

I have figured out that the girls that have already enrolled in this school are kinda like me, troublemakers. But there are some really prissy girls there too. There are girls that are like me still! When I go there I'll have to wear a really stupid uniform. I hate uniforms. They're really prissy and bright. And the one I got is an ugly white color with yellow undertones. It's really ugly and it's way too small for me. My sister says it's called something along the lines of 'The Polytechnical School of Peace for Girls'. It has a stupidly long name, I know. Apperiantly, it's for girls with behavior problems. I don't think I have behavior problems, but most people don't agree with me. They say that I 'scare' their small children. I asked my father if I had those certain problems, he said "not from what I've seen". I asked Nariko, she said "I don't think so," so I think I'm fine with that. I shall continue this tomrrow. Bye!

* * *

Another short one. I don't think I have the abilty to make a long chapter for this specific fanfiction.


	7. Kainess

**Note:** As said in the entry, there wil be a two month time-skip. Yeah.

* * *

July 12, 1798

Dear Diary,

My father told me that I'd surely go to this school and that I should be very cautious about going. He said even the nicest looking people can be mean and manipulative, and most probably have some sort of weapon, so I should keep my guard up. The first day of school would probably start on the second of September, so at that time I will write about school. The school is into town in a place called Jerusalem. I'm not sure if I spelled that right, though. There's alot of stores there, apperiantly, so one day after school I'll probably go shopping. When I went there yesterday and I got afew things. Good times. For school I signed up for art, band and drama. They were the most intresting things offered. Turns out that they have uniforms, but little do they know that I already added some Kai-ness to it. Like I kinda ripped it near my shoulders, and sewn some beads to it. I hope that they don't mind, well they probably will, but truthfully do I care? Seriously. They probably will have a problem with my hair too. It's pretty poofy. But one day, big, poofy hair will be popular. I will not write during August, if you don't mind. I'll start writing in you again in September when school starts. Smell ya later!

* * *

Yay! It's a little bit longer! Hope you liked it. R&R please.


	8. Hunting horns are hard

**Note:**Dear Sherrilyn Kenyon, if you are reaing this fiction, and been following it upto here, please note that the Simi in this fiction is completely different from the Simi in your book _Devil May Cry_, they just have the same name. Great book by the way. Good read.

* * *

September 2, 1798

Dear Diary,

School has started today. I made a couple new friends there, not that I need many. I only made two though, but that's enough for me. They both came from two completely different places than me, but thats okay. Their wonderful names are Simi and Xazthur. Simi is from a place called 'Mexico'. Xazthur is from a place called 'Greece'. Simi apperiantly had to take a boat and 14 very slow wagon rides just to get here. Amazing. She's lucky that her parents let her come all the way to this magical place. We have the same teachers. And we're in the exact same classes, and our lockers are right beside eachother. Everybody is extremely jeaslous of our luck, and all of them say when we're walking by "don't press your luck". Idiots. Yeah. But other than that our first day was good. Maybe a little too good. And like what my father said, alot of the people there had dangerous weapons, some even had guns. Plus, some of the girls there are really mean, the meanest person being Xasthura, Xazthur's evil twin sister. She's in our band class. Xazthur says to stay away from her. By the way, I play the daegum, which is a traditional instrument from the west. Xasthura plays the natural trumpet, Xazthur and Simi play the hunting horn. Simi says the hunting horn is really hard, but I don't believe her. I guess I'm the type of person who has to do something to believe something. Bye, I guess.

* * *

I think I should end this soon. This is the eighth chapther, amazing.


	9. Hair

**Note:**I just had to put the thing about hair in. It's just that my mom owns a hair salon, and she talks about it alot...

* * *

September 3, 1798

Dear Diary,

At school I gained a few new nicknames that I will go by:Freak Leader and Miss Wierd. I think there are other wierd or freaky people in this people, but the popular fools decided to choose me as the butt of their jokes. Must be my hair that they don't like. But their hair is really flat and has absolutely no movement what-so-ever, that's the exact opposite with me. My hair is nice and big and bouncy. Everybody knows that big is the new flat. I got a few new friends to. Well, only on, but a friend. She lives fairly close, like five minutes away, maybe ten. But who am I to count? There are qute a few people who are my enemies, like three quarters of the school, I think. But I don't need those losers anyway. They're just a bunch of punks and snobs that can't behave. Like on girls threatened to steal you and release all my secrets, but luckily I don't really write secrets in you, now go I? They also threatened to steal Twing Twang. With that I think I should ask Nariko to teach me some sword fighting moves and to throuw a good one two. I'm not an extremely violent person, only beating up people if I had to. No wonder people want to beat me up! I'm running out of things to write, so bye!

* * *

Three more chapters, I promise!


	10. Stealing Peoples Jewellery

I was going through this and I was thinking "How could I make such stupid mistakes?! Seriously?" But surely this is better, right?

* * *

September 6, 1798

Dear Diary,

Sorry I couldn't write in you for the past three days. Turns out those seemingly inconspicuous(wow, I actually spelled that right!) dumb punks actually carried the stealing of you plan that they had. But they didn't steal my precious Twing Twang. Oh, and I got you back by shooting arrows at their back side. Also I stole something from them that was precious. It's their fancy jewellery that had diamonds on it. Seriously, if you didn't want someone to steal something that nice from you at this day and age then don't wear it. I just know that they're gonna try to beat me up, but you know me, I would never, and I mean **never **let myself get beat up. Ever. Okay, I think you as a diary get the point. Anyway, school life is somewhat normal. I still have to get the teacher that I hate fired. But I'm trying, like yesterday, I told the principal at my school that he tried to molest me. Sadly, my principal didn't believe me, and now I have a weeks detention for lying to a staff member. I'm probably look back at you ten years from now and think "Wow, was I ever stupid!" But you think that when you're old right? And I'm not the best at math or history either. I guess I just don't have the attention span to do it. I'm stumped right now for things to write now, so bye.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. An estimated two months. Anyway, I just have two chapters to go. By the way, the last chapter will be when Bohan attacks. Okay?


	11. A New Guy and the Best Teacher

Hi, Dark Fortresses here, once again. Here's the long awaited eleventh chapter of Kai's Diary.

* * *

September 9, 1798

Dear Diary,

I'm strangely happy today. Well, I met this guy in my village. He's really nice and good looking, and I'm pretty sure he likes me as well. You want to know his name? The guys name is Sasha. He's from a place called the Russian Empire. In his band class, he plays the same instrument as me. He's been walking me home from school since we started talking, and we've learned a lot about each other, and I mean a lot! Like I learned that he is a soldier, but he doesn't want to go to war just yet. I also learned that his father built a boat, and I believe that Sasha's from a place that's near a sea, because they used that boat to get away from Bohan's tyrant ways. Apparently, where Sasha comes from, they use a _really_weird alphabet. It has letters like two backwards "n"s and stuff. He told me that's it's called the Cyrillic alphabet or something like that. He wants me to memorize it, but I don't think that I have the mental ability to do that.

Anyway, I don't have Mr. Idiot for anymore of my classes. Yeah!! Instead, I have THE GREATEST TEACHER OF ALL TIME!!! Her name is Miss Harada, She's from an island that's really far away. She's also really nice, and she doesn't understand why there are male teachers at an all girl school. I agree with her. I now can't think of much else to talk about, so good bye for now, Diary.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. The next one will come out sooner or later, and there will be about five more chapters.


	12. My Pet Rock and a Changed School

* * *

I'm surprised at how quickly this came out, aren't you? I never guessed that it'd come out a week after that last chap.

* * *

September 11, 1798

Deat Diary,

Sasha and I are now best friends. Yay. We're even closer than Simi, Xaztur, and I are. The next few days'll be some good times, right? I think that's right.

I have some really good news to say. The all girls school that I go to will now be changing it's name and it'll be accepting guys. So Simi and Xaztur could meet Sasha, because he's looking into transfering to our school when it finally accepts guys. That'll be about a month from now, on October 15. But we're in a different grade. He's two years older than we are. I think that we'll be okay, there's always lunch. I like lunch, but I like food in general. Even if it looks gross, I'll eat it if I'm hungry.

I think I should say that Miss Harada is still the nicest teacher ever. It's probably because she's young and cheerful, and she claims that she likes kids. So that can't be bad, right? I'd also like to say that my pet rock named Knut died yesterday. I'm really sad, and I'll never have a pet rock like him. He was such a nce pet rock, and he was part of my mom's rock collection. Very important, I know. I was wanting to write about him when he died, but my paper was all wet when I started to write. It's not like me to cry, so don't laugh! I have "normal" people emotions, okay!

Well, I have nothing else to write about now, so bye for now.

* * *

Twelve down, four more to go! Yay! It's almost finished!


	13. Friday the 13th

Another quickie, I know. This fic is coming to an end soon, so expect an unexpected ending. Enjoy!

* * *

September 13, 1798

Dear Diary,

It's Friday the 13th today! Yay! You know what that means, don't you, Dairy? Friday the 13th means that everyone is struck with bad luck and stuff. Yesterday, Simi said that something would even happen to Sasha, and you know what? He's really sick toady, and he couldn't walk me home today. Nothing bad happened to me yet, I'm pretty much indestructible when I comes to certain things. Like I can go not eating for days, and I almost never get struck with bad luck. Ever. The last time I was struck with bad luck was probably six years ago. That's a pretty long time, eh? Nothing extremely bad happened to Simi today except she got a pretty bad mark on her science test. the only thing that kinda sucked for me was I barely passed my math test, but I'm horrible at math. My average for it is 69%. Pretty impressive for me. Simi isn't the best at science either, so I'd expect her to get a low-ish mark. Xaztur wasn't too good in gym today, and she's usually extremely good at that subject, so I expect that today's unlucky.

Anyway, it'll be a better day tomorrow. Until then, Diary!

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. There's only three more chapters, so it'll end pretty quickly.


	14. It's all Coming to an End

Hello once again, Dark Fortresses here. It's about 87% done, assuming that this will end at 16 chapters. Enjoy! Please?

* * *

September 20, 1789

Dear Diary,

I'm kinda sorry I didn't write in you for the past week. I have some terrible news. Bohan's army has attacked our village type thing, and almost everything is burned down. Including my school. That's the reason I haven't been writing in you for the past week; I've been helping the survivors re-build their houses. I figured that I'd do my good deed of the year, even though it might not be like me. Not that I care much. I have even more bad news; Miss Harada died in a fire. I'll be going to her funeral in about a month. On a higher note: Sasha asked me to meet his parents. I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing though. I guess I'll have to tame my hair for the first time in my life. I bet they'll think I'm the spawn of Satan, but I don't belive in that sort of thing. I know I wrote "it'll be a better day tomorrow" in you last week, but I guess that isn't the case. Other than Nariko, Miss Harada was my best adult friend.

I'd say that it'll get better, but it seems that the universe doesn't want that to happen for me and everyone around me. See you next time, and I won't write in you until her funeral in October.

* * *

Yes, I do realize that this was a slightly sadder chapter than the other 13, but I needed an unsespected almost ending type of thing.


	15. Even More Tombstones

Hello once again, Dark Fortresses here. It's almost done, about 93% done to be exact, assuming that it'll end at 16 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

September 25, 1789

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I've written in you, Diary. Sorry, but I had to help fend off Bohan's soldiers. It seems that there's more and more every day, they're mutliplying like fleas. In other news, the school is being rebuilt, but it's nowhere near being finished. They've just finished making the frame of it. I think they're gonna make it bigger. I remember seeing new people every single day. I've even helped chop up the wood for it, and nailing the pieces together. It was hard work, but I did my share.

I don't really know how to say this... but... um... Sasha and Simi kinda died. Simi's house was burned by Bohan's soldiers, and Sasha went to war... and died about three hours in. I only have one more friend. Xaztur, but she got an arm blown off. She won't live for long, but we'll have to make the best of it.

I never would have guessed that the village would have such a large cemetary. Very few people died here. Now, there are about 157 tombstones, all because of Bohan's soldiers. I don't know how long everyone has left, but it probably won't be very long. It'll be even shorter for Xaztur. As I said, we'll just have to make the best of it, if that's possible.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy hunting (I'm gonna start saying that again at the end of all chapters and fics, okay?).


	16. Coffin

Hello, once again, Dark Fortresses here. Here I have the final chapter of Kai's Diary, and I'm sure I'm stopping here. I don't think I can make a fanfiction about Diary's new owner, I'll have to go on Fiction Press for that. Enjoy!

* * *

September 31, 1798

Dear Diary,

It seems like the little gaps between me writing in you keeps on getting longer. Sorry. It's been a rough month, as you have probably read. I don't know if I should write in you anytime soon, seeing as I'm not writing in you as much. Maybe I'll put you in a box, dig a hole, and put your little "coffin" in there, and leave it there until someone digs it up many years from now. I think it's a pretty interesting idea, if you ask me. I'll miss writing in you, seeing as you're one of my only "living" friends. Oh yeah, Xaztur is still alive, after about 6 days. I think she'll be around for quite a while, so that's good, right? First I'll have to find a box thingie, but I can probably find one of those at the store. I think that there will be a light at the end of this insanely dark tunnel. I don't know how far away that light is, but I'll get there. No matter what.

I understand that nothing is perfect. I'm not _that_ stupid. I don't think that anything wil ever be perfect, other than some actor guy in the future. I just have a feeling that there will be a guy that's near perfect. Sounds kinda impossible, but it could happen.

Anyway, good bye Diary. I won't see you for a long time. I might not be the one that will read or write in you next, but I know whoever will see you next will be entertained. I'm sure of it. Have a nice afterlife.

_

* * *

_

Two hundred years later...

October 24, 1998

Hello Diary. My name is Rivka, and I somehow dug this insanely old diary up. So I was reading this a little bit, and I learned that the girl that wrote in this first was a girl named Kai, and I learned about her life a little bit. Like I learned about the Soviet boyfriend she had, and her friends with wierd names. Well, he wasn't exactly her boyfriend, but she had an obvious crush on him. In the last entry, she said that she wanted to make a little time capsule type of thing, but the only thing she put in it was this diary. I'm trying not to break the pages, they're obviously very brittle, an they're this disgusting shade of yellow.

Anyway, I learned that this Kai girl and I are very similar. We have strange friends, we have fairly large hair, and we both lost our parent's. I lost my parent's when I was a baby, so I didn't really care much at the time. Apperiantly, my late mother had a rock collection, just like Kai's mom.

So I think that Kai's ghost wants me to continue writing in this diary regularily, so I'm in control from now on.

* * *

Well, I liked this little fanifc of mine. It's definately my longest so far, and this chapter is the longest one in this thingie. Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and happy hunting.


End file.
